Storm the White Tiger: A Middle Earth Tale Book 2
by Shadow1400
Summary: Book 2 in my Storm the White Tiger series. Rated T for language and violence. Storm is now in Mirkwood and she has just read a letter from her dead parents. Will this help her on her journey to save Middle Earth? Features characters from the books and movie adaptions of J.R.R. Tolkien's works. I do not own anything, except for the characters of my own creation. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

**Well here is Chapter 1 of Book 2. This is the sequel to Storm The White Tiger: A Middle Earth Tale Book 1. I would suggest reading Book 1 before reading Book 2! PLEASE review and suggest to others who may enjoy the story!**

**I do not own anything that are the creations of J.R.R. Tolkien or Peter Jackson. Please do not copy the plot of my story or the characters of my own creation!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Letter**

I broke the seal, and opened the letter. The color of the parchment had faded to a dull yellow with age, but it was still crisp. I unfolded it gently and began to read slowly.

_My Dearest Storm,_

_If you are reading this, then the events I foresaw have come to pass; but you are free and hopefully doing well. Please know that your mother and I love you very much and we are very proud of you._

_I am sure you have several questions that you want answered, and I imagine that the foremost of those is why you are the way you are. Well, my child, when you were born the Valar appeared to your mother and I. They told us of the evil that again threatened our world and how we must stand strong in order to defeat it. They also said that __Eru Ilúvatar, there master and our creator, that he had a special task for you and had granted you gifts to help along the way. You must know what some of these gifts are, but I will tell you anyway._

_Storm, you have the unique ability to transform yourself into many different animals. Your very first transformation was a little white tiger cub, and therefore you're easiest. The Valar also told us that you could communicate with animals and granted you the gift of language. You also heal faster, daughter, than others and can survive great hardship. The way with weapons will also come easily to you._

_The Valar also informed us that Eru Ilúvatar would also provide you help along your journey in the form of animal servants that would bear the same mark you have on your right shoulder. They would come to you, in your future and would be able to communicate with you and provide you with the strength you needed._

_They also warned us, that the road may not be easy. Storm, you are immortal to a point. The Valar left soon after imparting this information on us. Then a dark power appeared from the void; Morgoth. It tried to reverse the gifts, but it could not. So instead it cursed you. The Valar had given you the gifts of immortality. Morgoth cursed this. The more that you step across death's door the more tempted you will be to stay that way. It will be hard to fight the temptation, but you must._

_Morgoth's spirit then left, in the direction of Mordor. We assumed to converse with the weak, but viable spirit of his servant Sauron. I hope that you will be able to overcome any hardships that are out into your path. Let Galadriel help you. She was there at your birth and is your Godmother. The others will also help you. You're path has been set, now you must fulfill the task set ahead of you._

_With love,_

_Your Father_

I took a moment to examine myself and read the letter again. The temptation of staying dead was already one that I had experienced twice before and resisted. I now knew why. I also examined myself for other weaknesses. I knew that I cared very much for life, and would protect those who lived and respect those who had died. I wondered if the enemy could use this against me, and I bet that he could.

I gently folded the parchment and out it back into the envelope. I wondered if I could find Galadriel. I had many questions for her.

* * *

**_Eru Ilúvatar _is the creator of Middle Earth and its God.**

**Thank you for reading the next installment of my series. I hope that you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or whatever please do not hesitate to email me. PLEASE review and suggest to others who you think would enjoy the story. The next chapter will be coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

**Well Here is Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, but I had family over so I spent some time with them!**

**PLEASE review and email me if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions. Please suggest to anyone who you would think would enjoy the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Questions**

After sitting quietly by myself for a few moments, I got up and walked over to where Haldir was waiting.

"Haldir, do you think I could speak to Lady Galadriel? I have some questions I would like to ask her," I asked him.

With a nod he said, "Yes Storm. She was expecting that you would have some questions for her. Follow me."

He led me out of the room and led me up a path that was among the trees. My guard, Bear, and Ping surrounded us and followed. Finally we got to a small chamber with two comfortable looking arm chairs and a small fireplace. Lady Galadriel was sitting in one of them and waiting for me. I sat down in the vacant chair with Ping on my shoulder and Bear lying at my feet. He was so large that with him lying down his back reached my knees. The elf smiled, as Haldir and the guards gently shit the door, leaving me and Galadriel free to talk, with no worry of eavesdroppers.

"You read the letter then? I am sure you have some questions for me," she said in her sing-song voice.

"Yes, Lady Galadriel. You are really my Godmother?"

"You can just call me Galadriel. Yes, dear one, I am. Your father and I were great friends, ever since the first age. I was also good friends with your mother and her kin. She was a skin-changer like you are, but she could only change to a great black bear like her ancestor Beorn. Have you ever changed into a bear? I know you prefer a white tiger and wolf."

"No, I have never taken that form. I assumed it would be a painful transformation. Anything other than a tiger or wolf usually causes me varying amounts of pain depending on the size of the animal."

"You should try sometime a bear form sometime. You may find that it does not."

I pondered this, and decided I had nothing to lose. I had heard of Beorn, but I had no idea that I was his descendant. While I was pondering what had just learned, Galadriel stood up, opened the door, and mentioned something to one of the elves outside. A few minutes later she opened the door wider and two elves carried a beautiful dark oak chest inlaid with blue and silver into the room. They placed it in front of me and headed back out, while Galadriel sat back down.

"Storm, when we found your parent's slain remains I found the letter that your father wrote you. We also found this chest. We have never opened it, as your father requested in a note to me that it remained sealed until you were with us once again."

I looked at the beautiful chest. On further inspection, I noticed different animals carved into the side and filled with some sort of bluish metal and silver. My mark, that was on my right shoulder and that my animals bore, was on the front, the head of a tiger above it. I could see no way to open the chest, so on a whim I ran my finger over the mark. It glowed blue and I heard clicking as it was unlocked. I then opened it. Before I looked at the contents I read the note that was lying on top.

_Storm,_

_I have made this chest for you. It is magicked so that only you or those you give permission to can open it. The bluish metal was given to me by the Valar as a gift from __Eru Ilúvatar for you. It is what is inlaid into this chest, along with mithril, and what the weapons inside are made of. No metal in Middle Earth is equal to it. It will never grow dull or need sharpened. No one but you or those you give permission to will be able to handle your weapons. They will kill evil. I left so much room in your chest so you can place things special to you and items you wish to keep safe in. Nothing on this earth can harm it._

_I also forged armor for your wolves, mink, hawk, and horse. They are not in the chest, but are magicked to form on the animal's body in times of need. They have only to think of it for it to happen; however it costs energy to make it appear, but not to disappear. Falco can bring your armor and weapons to you, but you cannot make yours appear on your body. You can make it disappear; this is especially useful in battle when you need to shift. You should know that your armor and battle gear will change size when you shift to certain animals, but only certain animals. Your tiger form, panther form, and human form are the only forms that the weapons will respond too. Your armor will respond to more than that. The way of the weapon should come easy to you, but let the elves help train you._

_With Love,_

_You're Father_

I put the note aside next to the letter I had been given. The chest was not completely full, as the note said. I pulled out a package, and opened the paper. The first thing was a beautiful blue cloak.

"Storm, the cloak will shield you from enemy eyes and keep you warm or cool, depending on the weather," said Galadriel, "it is a gift from me on the day you were born."

I folded it and set it aside. Next I pulled out a mithril shirt with a leather jerkin. There was also some light grieves and light gauntlets, complete with beautiful inlays on the bluish metal and different engravings. Both were open so that I could use my claws in battle. Next was a beautiful bow and a quiver complete with arrows. The bow and quiver also were inlaid with different designs.

Further investigations of the contents included a sword belt with a cross holder made of blue leather that would sit over my chest and slip if I was running on all fours. The belt had three daggers on the back. One was larger than the other two, perfect for throwing and each had their own sheaths. Two swords, one larger than the other, as well as chest daggers were also there. The sheaths were blue leather with silver ascents. I pulled each one out. They were well balanced and very, very sharp. With encouragement from Galadriel, I put the armor and weapons on. It felt right, and I admired the dangerous beauty of the weapons.

The last things I pulled from the chest were two long daggers, almost short swords, on their own belt of blue leather.

"These daggers, I believe, were smithed by your father so that you can wear it with your battle weapons or on their own, when appropriate. One goes around your waste, the other around your chest. The cloak can also be worn with them. Your longer sword can also be worn on occasions," supplied Galadriel.

Carefully, I put everything back into the chest, except for the two daggers. Galadriel said that I could wear them and use them if I had to. I believe she was worried about Stonn, and I kind of was too.

We talked a little longer and then she excused herself. Haldir, my guards, Bear, Ping, and I headed back to my quarters. Two elves carried my chest. Galadriel said that in great need, the chest would appear, but it would cost me enough energy to make me weak.

Once I got into my room, Haldir had again assumed his position as well as the guards taking their outside, I told the elves where to put the chest and I sat down. I didn't sit long before Haldir was relieved my Glorfindel and Legolas and Tauriel entered, bringing food with them. I assumed the guards outside had also been relieved.

I took the food. It was some sort of stew, some bread, and some honey mead. It was very good.

"Would you like to come outside in the courtyard?" asked Legolas, "My father was wondering if you would like to join us. He would like to meet you."

"Sure," I said. I was on a role, so I might as well keep rolling.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. PLEASE review and email me if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions. Please suggest to anyone who you would think would enjoy the story. **

**Here is an idea I have. Would any of you like to know more about the characters that I have created? Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3 Family in the Garden

**Hello everyone! Sorry that it has been so long, but I have been so busy with school. Because of that, this chapter is a short one, but as always PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! Please do not hesitate to contact me if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions.**

**As always; please do not copy any plots or characters that I have created. I do not own anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien or Peter Jackson. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

I was led outside to the courtyard garden through winding stairways and corridors by Legolas and Tauriel. Ping rode on my shoulder, which seemed to be his favorite spot, and Bear followed close behind. My guards stayed in their positions outside of my quarters; apparently I would be in no danger in the garden. Not that I needed them. I am a big girl and can take care of myself.

King Thranduil stood there in his long flowing robes. He had two guards of his own as well as one servant to attend to his needs. He acknowledged me with a nod of his head and asked if I would walk with him. I didn't have anything else to do, so I followed him.

We walked a while in silence for a while before the he said, "Storm, I am glad that you arrived safely. Please know that you are welcome here and should you require anything, please let me know."

"Thank you, King Thranduil."

"I hear that you spoke to Galadriel. I knew your father; we were very good friends. He was a very good elf. We went on many adventures together, before my father died and I ascended the throne."

We stopped in front of a bubbling pond. It was full of several vibrantly colored fish and different water plants. A family of ducks swam on its surface.

"You must know, Storm, that your father and I were cousins and like brothers to each other. You are my second cousins, and you are my son's third cousin."

Things just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"It is nice to know that I have family left," I said. I was not sure how to react.

"To tell you that you had family was not the only reason I asked you to join me," he said changing the subject, "As you no doubt to know, the elf Stonn has requested a hearing about his dead comrade. He claims that you killed him. However, Tauriel and Legolas have informed me that was not the case. You have a strong defense against him, and he knows this, I would imagine. I am afraid that he has been corrupted and has other motives for this hearing. Just know that you have my backing and protection. I have other business to attend to, so I must leave you now. Please enjoy the garden." He finished, while giving the elf salute as he and his guards left.

I was shocked. This day had been loaded with all sorts of information, and I still wasn't sure if I could trust these elves.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Tauriel came over and sat on a rock that was on the edge of the pond, while Legolas looked into the water. We sat there quietly for a moment, while I absorbed all this new information. This type pf peace was not going to last long. I heard a twig crack and an all too familiar smell wafted into the area. I stood up and made sure I was loose, just in case this was going to turn into a fight. Thirty seconds later, my four companions realized we were in danger.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hopefully I will get the next chapter out soon. PLEASE review and do not hesitate to contact me if you have any comments, suggestions, or questions about the story. I would love to know what you all think. Have a wonderful day. **


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble in the Garden

**Well, here is chapter 4. As always PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. Do not hesitate to contact me if you have any suggestions, questions, or comments.**

**I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works or that of Peter Jackson. Please do not copy the characters and plots of my own creations. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Stonn had been hiding very quietly with four of his cohorts in some weeds not far from where King Thranduil and Storm were talking. He was not close enough to hear what was being said, but he wasn't there for that. He wanted to make Storm act out in a way that would help his interests.

Finally the King and his guards left Storm and her companions alone. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He waited a few minutes before moving forward. He was almost there, when one of his followers stepped on a stick. Stonn cursed under his breath and decided to move out of the vegetation.

* * *

Stonn and four of his foul thugs stepped out of the vegetation. I cursed under my breath, and hoped that he had not heard a single thing Thranduil had said.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," said Stonn, "I see you have given the beast weapons. Was that very smart, since she is a cold blooded murderer?"

Upon hearing this, Bear growled a deep guttural growl that caused the ground around him to vibrate.

A dark haired elf standing by Stonn said, "Shouldn't that mutant dog be in a cage or mounted above a fireplace somewhere?"

Placing my hand on Bear's head to quite him while Legolas said, "Stonn, don't you and your fellows have somewhere else to be?"

"Legolas Greenleaf, the heir to the throne of the Greenwood. I think junior here is trying to be king by ordering us around boys," mocked Stonn, "I am just asking a simple question, your highness. Why is this criminal not confined to quarters? She killed one of my men in cold blood. He was no threat to your female subject, Legolas."

"Storm is a welcome guest here. You are welcome as well, but were asked to stay away from this area."

"And why is that? If my companions and I are welcome guests, should we also be allowed to go where we please? She is nothing more than the lowest beast of burden. The hearing, will prove this to you all."

"Stonn, you have no right to insult Storm or our hospitality. I ask that you please leave this area."

I had never had anyone stand up for me before. So I was a little confused, but I kind of liked it. It was nice to not always have to fight my own battles, but I found myself wanting to protect my two elf companions. This was an odd feeling, this protectiveness of others.

"Leave? I will not leave. She is nothing more than a murderous wild animal! I will show you," he said.

Stonn stepped forward and punched me in the face. My first instinct was to growl, but that would only be doing what he wanted, so I just looked at him. Of course Legolas and Tauriel weren't just going to stand there. They rushed forward and caught Stonn's arm before he could do it again. I noticed a trickle of blood coming from my nose and lip.

"Leave now, Stonn. If you do not, you will be taken to a cell. That attack was uncalled for and has done nothing to help your case. Leave now!"

"Fine, I will go, but you will soon know what I mean!"

With an almost diva turn Stonn and his cohorts left. Legolas and Tauriel turned toward me and asked if I was okay. I said yes, and one of them handed me a rag to hold on my fat lip and nose.

I had had enough for one day, and we went back in to my room. The last couple of days went by quickly. Finally the day of the hearing came to be, and I found myself and my guards heading towards the chambers that the hearing was to be held. I must admit that I was a little nervouse. Something was up, I could feel it.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Chapter 5 will be out soon I hope. Please review and do not hesitste to contact me if you have questions, comments, or suggestions. Have a wonderful day!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Hearing

**Here is Chapter 5. Please let me know what you think, good or bad! **

**As always I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works or those of Peter Jackson. Please do not copy the storyline of the characters of my own creation! Enjoy!**

* * *

The chamber that we entered was huge and open to the sky above. Beautiful elvish art and architecture graced the room. I could also hear a fountain nearby and birds were singing. I noticed that the whole company of elves who had brought me here were present, as well as King Thranduil, Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, an old man dressed in white holding a great white staff, and a man with his elvish wife. He looked younger then he was, as he was one of the Dunedain. He was also a King of Gondor. I noticed that on closer inspection.

My entire pack was also present, as well as Ping, Falco, and Thunder. I was surprised to see them all in new armor I had never seen before. I assumed that it was the armor forged by my father for them.

No sooner had I sat, Stonn and his followers entered the chamber and took their seats.

Thranduil cleared his throat and said, "The hearing may begin. I am pleased to remind you that this is a hearing only. Threats and outbursts will not be tolerated. As is tradition, the accuser will begin."

Stonn smiled and stood up, "Most esteemed council, I am here to relate the events that happened one week ago involving the animal hybrid Storm and my dear departed friend Argo. Argo, an outstanding loyal Elf, approached the accused the other morning to see if the She-Elf Tauriel was okay, because it looked to him as if Storm was ready to attack her."

"I noticed her coming at him and took by bow out and shot. Alas! I was too slow and my arrow was not true and hit him instead. She had broken his arm and would have done more. I blame her for his death and ask that the council head my plea and keep her locked up in a cage where she belongs," he finished and sat.

I could barely sit down because of the anger that was boiling at the surface. He had some "witnesses" that came forward and related the same story. Finally it was my turn to relate events. First, however, my witnesses spoke. Tauriel related what had happened; Argo had pulled a knife on her and had held it to her throat. She told of how I had shifted and probably saved her life by disarming him. She said Stonn had been aiming for Argo. Others also attested to this.

I finally stood and related the same thing, except from my point of view. Stonn stood in anger and with a sputter cried out, "Council! Hear the lies that she speaks? See that she has corrupted those around her. Only the evil of Mordor could do this! But I see you too have been deceived, for you have given her weapons to wear and her devil-beasts armor."

I stood with my arms crossed and looked him square in the eye and said, "It is not I who is evil; it is you Stonn, you and your followers! It was you who held me and tortured me all those years. You have tried to take me away again, and now that I am free I will not go with you!"

"Is this true, Stonn," asked Galadriel.

Stonn grinned and they dropped their defenses. Their fair hair had turned black and greasy; their eyes turned black as oil. Before anyone could react, he pulled knife and threw it at the Lady of Light. Without thinking I shifted quicker than any eye could follow and I jumped in front of the blade.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the latest installment! Please review and let me know what you think. Please contact me if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions. Please suggest to others if you think they would enjoy my stories. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
